Cleaning This Gun
by CityWolf
Summary: Songfic to Cleaning This Gun by Rodney Atkins. It looks like poor Jake's gone pale! R&R please!


**Cleaning This Gun**

Jake lay watching his wife of nine years sleep next to him. They'd broken up, and had more fights then he could remember, but they always made up. It was hard to believe he'd graduated from high school eleven whole years ago. Even though it was so long ago-almost twelve years, now-he still remembered their first date together…

The Declaration of Independence  
Think I could tell you that first sentence  
But then I'm lost

I can't begin to count the theories  
I've had pounded in my head  
That I forgot  
I don't remember all that Spanish  
Or the Gettysburg address  
But there is one speech from high school  
I'll never forget

It was six-thirty and Jake had just pulled into River Bend. He had finally gotten up the courage to ask his long-time best friend Sam to go out on a date with him a few days ago. She had seemed surprised at first, but then she smiled and told him yes. Still, he was nervous. Dating definitely wasn't his thing.

Hesitantly he knocked on the main houses' door, and Sam's grandmother opened it and ushered him in. She sat him down in one of the kitchen chairs and told him to wait, because Wyatt wanted to talk to him before they left for the movies.

Come on in boy sit on down  
And tell me about yourself  
So you like my daughter do you now?  
Yeah we think she's something else  
She's her daddy's girl  
Her momma's world  
She deserves respect  
That's what she'll get  
Ain't it son?  
Hey y'all run along and have some fun  
I'll see you when you get back  
Bet I'll be up all night  
Still cleanin' this gun

He remembered growing paler at every word Wyatt said, and thinking that the gun probably would be involved if he ever hurt Sam. Not that he ever would, but it's not every day you get your life-or something worse-threatened. Who knows what an angry father can do?

Well now that I'm a father  
I'm scared to death one day my daughter  
Is gonna find  
That teenage boy I used to be  
That seems to have just one thing on his mind  
She's growin' up so fast  
It won't be long before  
I'll have to put the fear of God into  
Some kid at the door

Today was the day. His little girl was turning into a woman now, and today was her first date. What was his name? Alex? Andy? Alan? Something with an A. Now it was his turn to meet the boy who was going to be dating his daughter. And scare the living heck out of him. Good thing he had his gun.

Come on in boy sit on down  
And tell me about yourself  
So you like my daughter do you now?  
Yeah we think she's something else  
She's her daddy's girl  
Her momma's world  
She deserves respect  
That's what she'll get  
Now ain't it son?  
Y'all go out and have some fun  
I'll see you when you get back  
Probably be up all night  
Still cleanin' this gun

He watched as his oldest daughter, Rose; drive off with her brand-new boyfriend. He'd done the same thing Sam's father had done with him. Now he just had two more daughters to get this through with. What ever possessed him to have three girls?

Now it's all for show  
Ain't nobody gonna get hurt  
It's just a daddy thing  
And hey, believe me, man it works

It was at Rose and Aaron's wedding reception. He had just given away one of his daughter's and was talking to the groom himself, giving him advice. After all, where else was he going to learn about cleaning guns?

Come on in boy sit on down  
And tell me about yourself  
So you like my daughter do you now?  
Yeah we think she's something else  
She's her daddy's girl  
Her momma's world  
She deserves respect  
That's what she'll get  
Now ain't it son?  
Y'all run along and have a little fun  
I'll see you when you get back  
Probably be up all night  
Still cleanin' this gun

Son, now y'all buckle up and have her back by te- let's say about nine...thirty.  
Drive safe.

* * *

Song: Cleaning This Gun (Come On In Boy) - By: Rodney Atkins

NO, NO, and NO, I do not own Phantom Stallion or this song! I don't!

Review Please!

CityWolf


End file.
